


Hero In Pink

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Armchair Therapy, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Girl Saves Girl, Heavy Angst, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, POV Helga Pataki, Poor Life Choices, Stabbing, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Helga G Pataki wasn't no Wonder WomenShe wasn't no goodie two shoe'sBut she sure as hell not gonna stand by and watch her best friend get killed.Not all hero's wear capes, some wear pink bows and scold on there face.





	1. Chapter 1

《Notice》

 

I'm glad to announce I have a new story! This is just a the beginning really so nothing is happening here in this chapter.

 

Next chapter the the story will start for real!

 

Till then thank you for tuning in on this story!


	2. Lonely Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Is Safer When People Are Around

* * *

 

Chapter 1: [Lonely Apartments](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AnbgvERhd44&list=LLpx5YDoYqeFQhQZQIvS9jhw&index=39&t=5s) 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Helga G Pataki was not your ordinary 10th grader, she was smart, she was eye catching, and her attitude as mellowed out these last few years. However her crush Arnold as stayed, and her fierce protectiveness over her friend Phoebe as grown stronger.

 

Today was a boring Monday for her, it was raining and her day has just ended for school. Her friend Phoebe left in a hurry saying she had to meet up with someone, Helga at first was confused but shrugged it off thinking it was one of other friends she didn't know about.

 

When Helga finally got home it was quiet, to some it would be unnerving but to her it was a regular basis, her mother Mariam had finally drunk herself out of reality. No matter how many times her dad yelled at her, her sister pleaded with her. Mariam stayed the same, and her father now lived his life with his work.

 

Helga reached her room and took out her homework, after finishing it Helga noticed how stressed she was. Her muscles ached with tension, Helga quickly put back her homework into her bag and began to walk into her bathroom with a new set of clothes, Helga took a long relaxing oil bath. 

 

Slippery it was but Helga couldn't differ, it smelled amazing and it felt good and relaxing. After draining and cleaning the bath of its water and oil, Helga dried herself before putting on a white shit and pink high waist shorts.

 

She let her hair down to give her scalp a break, an hour past and it's 6:27. Her stomache grumbles a bit, knowing that dinner was near she sighed wishing that she was young again, back to where Mariam was still sober to cook a decent meal.

 

Suddenly thrown out of her thoughts her phone buzz, she picks up to see that Phoebe has texted her.

 

"Crimany Pheebs, you know I dont like to be texted or called on Mondays!"

 

Helga turns on her phone, the light flashes on and she sees a message in Japanese that puts her to a stop

 

 

_**助けて** _

 

 

 

She was sending a SOS 

 

 

Helga quickly grabbed her rain coat and pocket knife before unplugging her phone and running out the door, there she saw Mariam in the kitchen.

 

"Helga Honey were are you going?" She slurred "Its pouring out-" the door slams not letting her finish.

 

Helga runs as fast her as her long legs can take her, Phoebe gave her an address, it where the abandoned buildings were at. She cursed to herself feeling her adrenaline pumping more in her veins, once she reaches the area she took out her pocket knife before slowly stepping into the gates.

 

The place was nicknamed The [Lonely Apartments](https://previews.123rf.com/images/amandaols/amandaols1002/amandaols100200001/6398628-an-old-abandoned-apartment-building-exterior.jpg), it was dull and creepy. Most of the time even Hobos didn't go near it, fearing there were something lurking in the dark building.

 

Helga steps inside the building and a creak from under her floor, she slowly steps across the main room and started to listen. She quickly texted Phoebe to know where she was in the building, there was a silent mmoment. Helga felt like shivering, but she was a Pataki and she couldn't show fear. Her friend needed her to stay strong.

 

Suddenly Helgas instincts started to heighten when footsteps could be heard, coming towards her. She slowly began to turn around around, asking a hush shaking voice.

 

"Phoebe......?"

 

Suddenly a deep, graveling chuckle was heard.

 

"I'm not Phoebe"

 

That voice, it can't be

 

"Eve?" Helga asked in a shocked tone, she turned around to see the girl. She was covered with black to cover herself up.

 

"That's me Pataki! Wow didn't expect to see ya here! Did little Pheebs call ya?" She said in a mocking tone that made Helgas insides curl.

 

"She texted me dumbass, why the fuck are you here!? What did you do the Phoebe!?"

 

Eve chuckles, voice getting more sinister

 

"Ah that little wrench, I tried to find her but ya know....shes a good hider. But Pataki let me tell you a little story eh?"

 

Eve stepped up making Helga step back, Eve smirks.

 

"You see I like a boy, and he likes me too. We dated, talked about our future together. It was all sunshine and rainbows for us all, but then suddenly one day....he comes to me  _ **breaking my heart.**_ Said he didn't love me anymore, found me to annoying and clingy. So I was hurt, but then when I saw that little bitch with my man....laughing having a grand ol time like I didn't mean nothing! I snapped, so I called her over here. Saying I needed some help, and she fell for it like a fool....."

 

Helga eyes twitches "So I see now, you tried to hurt my friend because you were some physco bitch who couldn't get over yourself huh!?"

 

Helga yelled angrily, ready to pound this girl. Eve steps back at this, her anger growing to.

 

" _ **You don't understand! He's mine I tell you! Mine! And she stole him from me! My happiness! My joy! My fucking future! I'll ruin her life! I'll kill her friends! I'll kill you! I'll kill her parents! I'll kill her-! GHA-!"**_

 

Helga ran up to her holding her knife, she was shaking as she looked down to see what she has done. She stabbed Eve in the chest.

 

Her speech made her freaked out, she was going to kill her and her friends for nothing.

 

Helga had to do what she had to do to be safe, survival of the fittest.

 

"W-why are you like this Eve! You were so nice! Y-You were-!"

 

But Eve grabbed something out of her coat, it was a gun. Helga almost shrieked as Eve pointed it to her chest.

 

"Y-You stabbed me! How dare you! How dare you!  **How Dare you!** "

 

Eve eyes were now crazed, tears coming out from the pain and hurt she was feeling.

 

Helga glubbed "D-Dont make me push this knife in further Eve!" She trembled out 

 

Eve and Helga stood there before stomping of the steps came in, Phoebe walked into a horrifying site. Her best friend was infront of a gun, she almost yelled out for Helga to run.

 

"Looks like your little friends came to watch the show"

 

Helga slowly looked back to see Phoebe horror stricken face "Pheebs...."

 

"I-I called the police! They should be here any minute!"

 

Eve eyes began to grow more insane "You bitch! I'll shoot your friend and you before the police ca-!"

 

Eve yelled in pain as Helga drive the knife deeper In her chest, Helga quickly left the knife logged In the girls chest before quickly walking by Phoebes side.

 

" _ **Aghhhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I WON'T DIE! I WON'T DIE!"**_

 

 

Eve cried out making more blood spilt out of her chest, Phoebe cries at the site holding onto a shaking Helga. 

 

Police sirens could be heard, but Eve wasen't going to go down without a fight.

 

Eve slowly picked up her gun and shakily held it up, Helga knew what she was going to do "Phoebe run!" She screams in terror.

 

Phoebe quickly started to get up before trying to grab Helga's hand, Eve presses the handle. A gunshot range out, and a scream of pain and terror rings out.

 

Helga has been shot in the abdomen, and it fucking hurt.

 

" _ **Ahhhhhhhh!"**_

 

She screams, and Phoebe watches in shock seeing her best friend, Fearsom Helga G Pataki go down like a rag doll.

 

The door bust open, the police have arrived. But it was already too late, Helga laid in a fetus postiton. Her whole body hurt, she began to cry and moan in pain. She was shaking from the cold, her body felt like it was about to shut down. Her abdomen was buring, it was a nightmare.

 

She heard voices, but they were all blurry to her ears.

 

~~_**"Ok Ma'm we need you to stay awake ok? We're gonna lift you onto the ambulance, we need you to stay with us, ma'm? Ma'm? Shit she's going down! Get her quickly into the ambulance!"** _ ~~

 

 

 

_**Today.....Was A Boring Monday.....** _

 

 

****

* * *

 

End

* * *

 

 


End file.
